Machigai ga
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Rukia deja a Pyon con Ichigo... pero Pyon no se va a comportar como debe... ONE-SHOT! REWIEW!


Machigai ga

**Tadaima! Después de estar desaparecida en acción he vuelto… con un one-shot –para desgracia de muchos – que espero que les guste… es bastante largo, así que no pueden criticar eso. Y por favor, si ven que hay algo mal, avisen (indirecta… ejem, ejem R&R)… un consejo. Si tienen que ir al baño, háganlo porque es algo largo. Espero realmente que le sea de su agrado **

**Nos vemos, les quiere mucho**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**

**Disclaimer! : I don't own bleach… cómo quisiera eso. Aunque T K me dejó bastante feliz por lo que leí del reportaje… (Mis ojos brillan de emoción contenida) **

**Sayounara!!**

**Machigai **_**ga**_

**間違い** が

Un error/equivocación

(One-shot)

**RKSB89 fanfics™ **

"_**Dedicado a cada persona que lo lea… gracias por ese gesto"**_

Rukia miró hacia la ventana con algo más que fastidio. Odiaba que la Soul Society no le tuviera en cuenta a la hora de llamar por las salidas de los Hollows. ¿Por qué le llamaban a las dos de la madrugada? Miró por la rendija de la puerta, como un Ichigo destrozado dormitaba profundamente. No. No podía llamarle como si no le importara su estado de salud mental

A pesar de todo lo que él pudiera pensar de Rukia, ella realmente se sentía muy presionada. No quería sobre-explotar a su amigo. Malditos Hollows. Si no se daba prisas, entonces atacaría a un pobre plus que aún no había cruzado hacia la Soul Society. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, mientras tomaba su gikongan. Dejó a Chappy en su cuerpo, para que se hiciera cargo del baka de Ichigo. Él ni se había inmutado de la desaparición de su amiga.

-Nos vemos, Chappy pórtate bien. Avisa a Ichigo si pregunta porqué estás con él. –se despidió Rukia, mirando a su cuerpo con otra alma. Ella asintió, pero luego sonrió de otra manera, en cuanto Rukia no le había mirado. Si Chappy no fuera tan infantil, se diría que ella había sonreído de manera… sensual.

-Ichigo… Ichigo, despierta –dijo Chappy, con la misma voz que su dueña, sacudiendo de a poco su cuerpo. Ichigo gruñó algo indescifrable, mientras sin querer arrastró al alma sustituta a su cama. Ella se ruborizó, sin dejar de sonreír, maquinando su plan.

Hacía mucho que deseaba esta oportunidad de tener a Ichigo con ella. Sabía que era un suicidio, que si Rukia-sama se enteraba, sería capaz de aplastarla como a una cucaracha o Rukia-sama se la pasaría humillándola por haberle rebajado tanto el copete; pero él era tan… guapo.

Por eso, debía actuar como nee-sama. Seguramente se daría cuenta si Chappy decía _Pyon_ al hablar. También debía ser algo malhablada, como él… sería difícil, pero el reto le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba tanto como amaba a Ichigo.

Tonta Rukia. ¿Es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era el pelinaranja? Lo tenía todo el tiempo para ella, parecía que nunca se había percatado de que él tenía también atributos masculinos que atrapaban a cualquier jovencita de menos de quince años.

Ahora le tenía para ella. Solo para ella.

Sí, era su momento, su tan preciado momento de soledad con él.

-Ichigo, baka, despierta de una vez –simuló enojarse. Pero nada. Ichigo seguía durmiendo plácidamente, tenía su entrecejo menos fruncido y en sus labios Chappy podía jurar que se había dibujado una pacífica sonrisa. Entonces, con un suave arrebol en sus mejillas blancas como el papel, se acercó a Ichigo. Le miró fijamente, como si quisiera grabarlo para siempre en su memoria. Recorrió suavemente tal papel frágil, con sus dedos, memorizando su piel, su textura. Su corazón latía rápidamente, casi parecía salir de su pecho. Si se despertaba de un momento a otro… ¿Qué haría?

"_No sé… pero le amo. Le diría lo que siento. Y al diablo si me rechaza. Al menos podré morir en paz, Pyon"_ pensó el alma, con un poco de imaginación demasiado romántica. La realidad demostraba claramente que Ichigo pasaba de ser el chico más cursi del planeta

Ichigo de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el cabello. Pero no le dio importancia. Solo podía mantener los ojos cerrados, porque tenía muchísimo sueño. Y si era un insecto, pues bien, nada le interesaba. Dormir, el cuerpo solo le imperaba hacer eso.

Chappy mordió su labio inferior, indecisa. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Ya? Peor tarde que nunca ¿No? Suspiró imperceptiblemente y luego decidió ponerse en acción.

Con suavidad, y sin molestarle, pasó una pierna sobre las caderas del chico. Un fuerte chispazo sintió cuando ocurrió esto. Su piel contra la de él. Ahora estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el del chico. Tragó con dificultad antes de sentarse encima de él, a horcajadas. Le miró desde su altura, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, casi sin dejarle respirar.

Debía hacerlo, ya, ahora, already, at this time, now…, hoc tempore¹, nunc², tout à l'heure³, _ima_… y en todos los idiomas existentes.

Con los ojos cerrados y casi manteniendo la respiración, se acercó al rostro del pelinaranja. Estaba a milímetros de sus labios, y reuniendo todo su valor, lo besó. No era un gran beso, ni siquiera podía clasificarse como tal. Era más bien un roce inocente de labios.

Se apartó del chico, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ahora si la había cagado. Si Rukia venía en ese momento y la veía besándolo, se armaría una tal que moriría quemada viva. Pero ahora no importaba eso. Había besado al chico que más quería. Le miró otra vez, mientras trataba de refrenar sus latidos desbocados y su respiración irregular.

Quería más de ese contacto tan dulce. Se acercó otra vez al chico mientras esta vez colocaba sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza del pelinaranja, manteniendo su peso. Se acercó otra vez, casi sin temer lo que pasaría luego. Le besó tierna y suavemente, sintiendo un muy pronunciado cosquilleo en sus labios. Ichigo quedó en el mismo lugar ella también. No había nada extraño en el beso

Pero no era realmente así como estaba pasando. Ichigo sintió verdaderamente la humedad de otros labios sobre los suyos. Abrió medianamente los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Rukia besándolo. Le gustaba. Esa enana sabía besar suavemente, como para no despertarlo.

¿Así que ella era la causante de que algunas noches, el chico sintiera otros labios sobre los suyos, moviéndolos suavemente? ¿Rukia lo besaba? Robacunas, eso era lo que realmente era esa morocha.

-Te amo, Ichigo. No importa lo que Nee-sama me diga. Te amo aunque me lastimes… -susurró ella, con la voz tan inocente que pasaría por un corderito herido. Ichigo quedó de piedra al darse cuenta que no era realmente Rukia la que le besaba. Era Chappy.

Sus labios se habían separado del todo e Ichigo pudo atisbar que ella estaba alejada. Con los ojos entrecerrados pudo ver parte de su pijama de verano. Era una blusa de tiritas de color violetas y unos shorts que ni le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Estaba muy sexy, a decir verdad. Sintió un tintineo de algo… era un colgante con un cascabel dorado. Le quedaba muy bien, le daba un toque aún más sensual.

-Pyon ¿Tu eres la que siempre me besa de noche? –preguntó Ichigo, con mucha vergüenza.

La chica casi se cayó de donde estaba trepada, del susto. No gritó, pero perdió la compostura. Miró a Ichigo con resentimiento, como si fuera él el culpable de eso. Pero luego se ruborizó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ichigo pudo verle entre penumbras. Realmente era muy guapa, cuando Pyon estaba en su cuerpo. Hasta la hacía más femenina de lo que era. Tenía vergüenza de lo que había pasado. Pero a la vez, le agradaba saber que al menos alguien estaba interesada en él. Levantó sus brazos, para tomarle y llevarla a su pecho, pero ella cerró los ojos asustada. Se dio cuenta que Pyon tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerle.

Pyon pensó que le golpearía. Ichigo era capaz de golpear hasta a Nee-sama sin remordimiento, eso extrañaba a Pyon. Pero… solo le acarició los cabellos.

-No te voy a pegar –le dijo él, con una voz dulce. Esa voz que siempre reservaba para su familia, para Yuzu en especial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… bueno, eres buena besando

-Arigatou gozaimasu –dijo una voz, interrumpiéndolos.

La peor pesadilla de Pyon se hizo realidad. Rukia había vuelto, y estaba _furiosa_ por lo que había visto. No sabía qué hacer, pero luego de eso, Ichigo le tomó de los hombros, dirigiéndola hacia su pecho. Pyon abrió los ojos, ruborizada hasta el cuello… la… ¿Estaba protegiendo? Ichigo le amparaba de Rukia…

-Sal, Pyon –dijo amablemente Rukia. Pero debajo de esa máscara llena de tranquilidad, la tempestad envolvía a Rukia.

-No puedo, Pyon. No puedo salir por mí misma de mi cuerpo, Pyon.

-Ven –dijo Rukia, con la voz más autoritaria. La chica se acercó antes de meterse en su cuerpo. Se acomodó un poco, sintiéndose rara. La gikongan salió de sus labios y miró a Chappy. –me has desobedecido. –susurró, algo más cansada -¿Por qué lo hiciste Pyon? Te di la confianza entera de que mantendrías tu palabra. Sé que te gustaba Ichigo, pero si alguien sabe que lo besaste… Nii-sama sería capaz de matarme. –la voz se enterneció.

No sería cruel con su alma sustituta. Quería mucho a su pequeña Chappy. Sabía que amaba a Ichigo. Y sin embargo… ella no tenía cuerpo propio

Lo más extraño de todo era que se sintió tan especial cuando la vio besándolo así. Un escalofrío le agobió, a pesar de que solo era un alma. Su corazón, su maldito corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se habían besado. Había besado a Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Le mentiría? ¿Le diría que solo había sido un inocente roce de labios? Miró hacia otro lado, respirando tranquila y pausadamente. Pero le faltaba aire. Y sentía un hormigueo en su boca.

-Rukia… _omae_… no te enojes con ella…

-No le defiendas.

-Pero…

-Ya, solo fue… un beso. Un solo beso –se ruborizó –un beso que… no debió aparecer. Además no era yo la que te besaba. Era Chappy

-Que estaba en tu cuerpo. A ojos de los que no te conocen, podrían pensar que te has enamorado de mí. O que somos novios. –una especie de inseguridad le tomó por sorpresa. Maldita sea, eso no era nada agradable. Novios… la palabra le aterraba. ¿Él? ¿Ser novio de una _anciana_?

-No lo somos. Tú no tienes pensamientos raros sobre mi persona. ¿O si? –preguntó ella, abriendo sus ojos ingenuamente, mientras se daba la media vuelta a enfrentarlo. Ahora estaba desconcertada. Si Ichigo era capaz de confesarle lo que al menos sentía por ella… entonces le importaría nada las leyes de la Soul Society. Después de todo, era más feliz en el mundo Humano que en su propia tierra y con su familia adoptiva.

-No estoy viable para decirte eso.- contestó el chico, retrocediendo. –pero puedo solo confesar que eres más que mi mejor amiga.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi? ¿Te crees que soy una niñita, Ichigo? ¡Eres mas sincero con Inoue y ella apenas si te conoce!

-¿Estás celosa de Inoue? –preguntó el chico, sorprendido

Rukia se cubrió la boca con sus manos. Maldición, ya se había mandado una irreparable. Ahora tendría que confesar todo lo que había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Después de la vuelta al Hueco Mundo.

_**Flash back (Rukia's POV)**_

_Habíamos rescatado a mi única y mejor amiga. _

_La persona por la que daría la vida ciegamente. _

_Sabía de antemano que ella estaba enamorada de Ichigo. Lo que no tenía conocimiento era si él también estaba enamorado de ella. _

_Lo raro era que nunca exteriorizaba nada. Por más que a veces le hiciera bromas sobre su relación con mi amiga, él era terco, se enojaba y luego decía a cuatro vientos que no me metiera en su vida. Que ya bastante tenía con la mía. _

_Entonces, feliz y algo herida por haber peleado con algún que otro Arrancar (¿Para qué mentir? Peleé con 3 de ellos), me había armado de valor. Aún a sabiendas que mi mejor amiga amaba a Ichigo, yo también me había enamorado del testarudo ese. Lo amaba. _

_Pero como siempre, me daba vergüenza exteriorizar mis sentimientos. En mi mente se conglomeraban todas las cosas que había leído, todas ellas para investigación del mundo humano y sus relaciones entre ellos. Un roce de labios hoy en día era algo considerado como banal y de buen gusto. Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos besado? Él me dijo que solo las personas que llevaban una relación muy duradera y algo más –no especificó qué cosa y me carcomía la duda- podían besarse de esa manera. Tampoco me había besado la mejilla y eso lo hacía con sus hermanitas, quienes lo adoraban. Él quería a sus hermanitas también. Entonces… ¿No me quería? ¿Me odiaba? ¿Era una carga para él? Bueno, yo le había arrastrado a un trabajo y una forma de vida que él no eligió. Pero… no podría haberle dejado morir. Porque sentía que él era algo más para mi. Desde aquella vez que nos vimos esa noche, desde aquella vez que él me pateó, inclusive cuando intercambiamos las primeras palabras… supe que no era como todos los demás. _

_No era un cariño como el que sentía por Renji. Sabía que él no me haría llorar como lo hizo mi mejor amigo. Porque después de todo, él me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba. No quería ser parte de los Kuchiki. Y él me dejó serlo, hizo que comenzara una vida que jamás me perdonaría. Sé que él ahora está en deuda con Ichigo, que quiere volver a ser mi amigo como antes. Pero ahora solo tengo ojos para alguien y esa persona es Ichigo. Me despedí de la esperanza vana de tener un amorío con Renji después de ascender socialmente. _

_Ahora era mi turno. Sabía que con eso, podría terminar mi amistad con Inoue, pero sentía que ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo más. Incluso me había quedado sin palabras cuando Nell me había preguntado mi relación con Ichigo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Esto? : _

"_Si Nell, amo a mi mejor amigo desde que me salvó de la Soul Society. …"_

_No, no lo haría. Por Kami sama que no lo haría. No caería tan bajo… ah… la reputación y el orgullo. Ambos éramos iguales y a la vez distintos. Éramos agua y aceite cuando las diferencias aparecían. Pero otras veces éramos como la nieve que se funde al tocar el agua líquida. Nos precisábamos. Necesitaba a Ichigo cuando estaba a punto de morir. No podía dejar de pensar en él cuando le vi con ganas de pelear con Byakuya. Se veía tan valiente, tan convertido en hombre pero con alma de niño de quince años. Se había hecho fuerte por mí. Para salvarme. _

_Sacudí mi cabeza, ya llegaría al portal humano. Y entonces, le diría a la manera menos romántica porque me daría vergüenza de mí misma, lo que sentía por él. _

_-Kurosaki-kun… yo te amo. –escuché que dijo Inoue. _

_Mi corazón se encogió como una uva pasa cuando oí esto. Temerosa quise escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo. Pero nada. No podía escuchar nada porque nunca había llegado tal contestación. Me acerqué un poco más, sin dejarme al descubierto. Mis ojos demostraron finalmente que era débil, a pesar de que me jactaba ser otra cosa. Se llenaron de lágrimas al observar cómo el primer beso de Ichigo era de mi mejor amiga. _

_Me aparté de ese lugar, casi al instante. No podía esperar más. No podía demostrarle que estaba lastimada. No quería escuchar nada más de ellos. Quería desaparecer, comenzar otra vida. ¡Incluso me marcharía con Urahara-san! Pero no quería ver a Ichigo y a Inoue juntos. No podía ver cómo ellos se besaban a mi lado. No podía ver tampoco cómo se decían que se querían… cuando yo moría por dentro. _

_Corriendo sin lugar fijo, me di cuenta que había llegado a la casa de Ichigo. Quise darme la media vuelta, pero no pude. Karin-chan me había visto. Y por su mirar, me di cuenta que había descubierto lo débil que podía llegar a ser. Pero no dijo nada de eso. Solo sonrió como si me diera su pésame y luego me invitó a pasar. _

_Actué como si no sucediera nada. Pero la verdad era que mi corazón ya estaba lastimado otra vez. Siempre me sucedía eso. Y sabía que esto sucedía porque no tenía la sola idea de que a veces el orgullo era el peor enemigo del hombre. Con el orgullo no se va a nada. Y maldita sea, que no podía odiar a Inoue. Sabía que alguna vez esto iba a pasar. Pero no estaba preparada. Porque quería a mi amiga y confiaba que sería algo estúpida como para decirle lo que sentía por él. _

_Desde ese momento, decidí enfrascar parte de mis sentimientos hacia Ichigo y traté de ser su mejor amiga, como antes. Volver a lo que éramos antes de que me enamorara perdidamente de él. Era difícil. Y entonces, Ichigo llegó a casa, con sus ojos brillantes. Seguramente había aceptado a mi mejor amiga, a la persona que más quería en mi vida. A mi única compañera, a la persona que había dejado entrar a mi soledad de todos los días, aparte de Renji o Ichigo. _

_Sabía que Ichigo amaba a Inoue, de manera que debía hacerme a un lado. Pero él seguía siendo mi amigo de todos modos. Luego de eso, soporté las miradas algo inquisitivas de Karin, como si me dijera "¿Qué tanto esperas para decirle que lo quieres? ¿La carroza?" _

_Imposible, Karin no podía entender tanto de ello…. ¿O si? Si, sabía más que yo sobre lo que sentía por su hermano mayor. Lo peor de todo era que tenía su aceptación. Después de todo, Karin era la que más celaba a Ichigo por cuestiones obvias. Él era su ídolo. _

_Ahora solo podía ser amiga de él. Pero luego de toda la situación de la vuelta al Hueco Mundo, ahora casi no hablábamos con Inoue. Me había alejado de mi amiga. No quería verla junto a Kurosaki-kun. Y ella tampoco se acercaba a nosotros. Era como si de repente él fuera algo intocable. Y sentía su mirada llena de rencor. ¿Entonces qué demonios sucedía? ¿Realmente éramos amigas o solo estaba conmigo porque le interesaba Ichigo? ¿Cuándo Ichigo pensaba decirme que salía con ella? ¿Cuándo se lo preguntara a la cara, para que dejara de ser un idiota con el rabo entre las patas? _

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Rukia observó a Ichigo, mientras los colores aparecían en los rostros de los dos. Ella apartó su mirada de su amigo. Si a esa relación tan tirante, se podía llamar amistad. El chico se levantó de la cama, mirándole fijamente. Con paciencia, le quitó las manos de la boca y entonces la besó.

Un beso lleno de algo más. Un beso ansiado, un contacto extraño. De esa manera él podría decirle qué era lo que sentía por Rukia. La única persona que había sido capaz de devolverle algo de brillo a su vida monótona y solitaria. Era un beso suave y a la vez urgente. Ella no decía nada, no se apartó, no quiso hacer nada para evitar el contacto. Le gustaba. A ambos les gustaba besarse de esa manera. ¿Qué terreno ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Era ahora o nunca! O se besaban o se arrepentían de por vida. Ichigo sabía qué era lo que sentía por Rukia, pero no sería capaz de decírselo a la cara. No era el chico más valiente del mundo. ¿Por qué Kami sama era tan cruel con él? ¿Por qué no elegía a otra persona para fastidiarle la vida?

El beso se tornó algo más salvaje, como si tuvieran sed uno del otro. Ichigo apretó más sus labios contra los de Rukia, para sentir esa extraña sensación de estar en un lugar donde nunca jamás llovía. Tomó a la chica por los hombros y se acostó debajo de ella. la shinigami estaba encima de su querido Ichigo, tal como Pyon lo había estado antes. Sonrió contra los labios de Ichigo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos naranjas, en lo que duraba el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada. Luego de eso, Rukia se alejó de Ichigo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rukia? ¿Tú…?

-Es que… no entiendes. Somos amigos. Tú estas de novio con Inoue

-No exactamente. Sabía que nos habías escuchado. Deberé agradecer a Ishida que me enseñó a localizar los reiatsus –Rukia abrió los ojos tan grandes que Ichigo mismo se rió de su expresión –le agradecí por que albergara esos sentimientos hacia mí, pero le dije que no le correspondía. A pesar del beso que ella me dio, nunca más me voy a olvidar lo bien que besa la enana que tengo a mi lado –dijo él, acariciando la pequeña mano de la chica, situada cerca de su cuerpo. Ella gruñó algo preventiva, pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rojizos por los besos. –por eso nos evita desde ese momento

-¿¡Le has mentido, diciendo que te besé!?

-Algo así

-Maldito…

-Ya, si se cumplió. Y por lo que me he dado cuenta, nos hemos besado desde antes

-No… yo…

-¿No era Pyon?

-No. Te he besado muchas veces –susurró ella, escondiendo su rostro mas que escarlata, debajo de su mechón.

-¿Así que solo somos amigos?

-Un beso no hace mal a nadie

-Eso es verdad

-En fin, ¿En qué estábamos?

-Ah, también tengo que decirte que he encontrado a Kon besando muy dulcemente a nuestra querida Pyon. Al parecer me quiere de cualquier manera y puedo decir lo mismo del maldito degenerado. –Rukia se encendió otra vez –espero que no hayan llegado a nada más, aún cuando nosotros mismos no nos hemos dado cuenta –masculló el pelinaranja, enojado con Kon

-Ahora sé porqué el pobre de Kon ha estado evitándome por unos meses –musitó Rukia, pensativamente

-Exacto… ¡Espera!

-¡Pyon!

-¡Kon!

Se miraron algo avergonzados, antes de desviar su observación. Cualquier punto de la habitación era aceptable. Esos malditos lo habían tenido bien callado. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo habían comenzado a hacer ciertas cositas que no tenían en cuenta?

…

_**Kon, finalmente he podido decirle a Ichigo-sama que lo amo. Gracias por dar el falso aviso de que un Hollow se acercaba. Pero a pesar de lo que pensaba, en realidad estoy enamorada de otra persona. De la persona con la que aprendí a amar no solo con el cuerpo falso de Rukia-sama, sino con mi alma. Te amo, Pyon. Te correspondo, como aquella vez que me dijiste lo que sentías por mí. Gracias por todo…**_

Eso había escrito Pyon al día siguiente, cuando Kon había desaparecido de la habitación para irse a bañar

-¿Qué haces, Pyon…? –preguntó Kon, curiosamente

-Solo escribía algo para ti, Pyon –susurró ella, pensando en lo que hacía

-Pero, puedes decírmelo

-Es que no tendría el valor suficiente, Pyon… -se ruborizó

-A ver… -le arrebató la cartita de las manos, mientras la leía atentamente –me… amas… ¿Pyon?

-Si… -Kon solo sonrió sinceramente. Luego de eso, se acercó a la chica, besándola por un largo rato. Como siempre, ese contacto era el paraíso.

-¿Qué crees que suceda con Ichigo y Nee-sama?

-Yo creo que es hora de que se den cuenta que se aman. Como si cada vez que entro en el cuerpo de ella, no me diera cuenta que mi corazón raramente late con fuerza al mirarle de lleno. Ayer… me encontró, pero no se enojó. Más bien parecía resignada. Y pese a su pelea, se besaron un largo rato, antes de darse cuenta de que nosotros ya lo habíamos hecho… Pyon… -se ruborizó, abrazando al chico pelinaranja –saben que ya no son vírgenes y no les molestó. Solo que no pueden creer que eso hubiese pasado desapercibido. Lo extraño es que Rukia-sama no se haya dado cuenta la primera vez que lo hicimos. Después de todo, me dolía bastante _cierta_ zona. Pero ella lo tomó bien, ya que no nos había visto. –Suspiró, apesadumbrada –quizás si lo hubiese sabido, entonces desde antes habrían sido novios, Pyon… y nos hubiésemos ahorrado energías en ocultar nuestros sentimientos

-eso es verdad… veo que estás pensando un poco más, Pyon

-¿Perdón? –dijo la chica, enojadísima.

Cualquiera que no la conociera, hubiese pesado que Rukia estaba muy a punto de matar a Ichigo. O mejor dicho… de torcerle el brazo.

-Kon, Pyon, hemos vuelto –dijo una animada Rukia, desde la habitación

Se ruborizó al ver que ellos dos estaban en una posición algo… comprometedora

-¡¡QUÉ MIERDA PIENSAN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDOOOO!! –gritó Ichigo, al lado de su compañera. -¡LES VALE QUE SALGAN DE ESTAR ASÍ!

-Ya, Ichigo, si tu padre se entera, vas muerto

-¡A la puta madre! ¡No puedo creer que sean capaces!

-¿Acaso a Kurosaki-kun no le agradó los besos que le di aquella nochecita? Pyon–preguntó maliciosamente Pyon, con una mirada llena de dobles sentidos –si mal no recuerdo, algo allí abajo se había activado bastante

-¡Maldita! –masculló Ichigo, muy abochornado.

Rukia lo golpeó cuando escuchó cómo era insultada su Chappy. Siempre en defensas de su querida alma, aunque ella le hubiese "traicionado"

Pyon de pronto estalló en risas.

Sip... ese era el verdadero Ichigo. Y esa era la Rukia original. Ambos muy rojos, peleando con sus almas, se habían dado cuenta lo complicado que era el mundo de la amistad mezclada con el amor. Y además de eso, finalmente se dieron cuenta, que yendo con sinceridad, todo se lograba.

Aunque Kon y Pyon no habían sido lo suficientemente sinceros…

…Después de todo, sí habían hecho el amor.

En secreto…

…_Deep in silence _

**FIN**

¹: Ahora mismo, en latín

²: Juego de palabras con ahora mismo y nunca, en latín. Adverbio de tiempo. Significa hoy en día-ahora mismo.

³: Justamente ahora, en francés

**konbanwaaaaaaaaa! Tanto tiempo, no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mí **

**Regalito. Es una especie de recompensa por tardarme tanto con Ichigo no Transilvania ºººespecialººº y Imadani Isshoni del foro ichixruki. Realmente les pido perdón por tardar tanto, es que el trabajo me toma toda la tarde y llego M U E R T A, a mi casita. **

**Sin más que decir, me despido agradeciendo a aquellas personas que lo hayan leído**

**Críticas constructivas, no tanto, saludos, tortazos y amenazas de muerte –mientras no se cumplan todo OK- son aceptadas! Así que… TT MANDEN REWIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! ONEGAIIII**

**Me despido, un beso!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**

**Tite Kubo creations…****™ Bleach 2001-2008**


End file.
